Resident Evil: The Nemesis Rewakened
by Area Parker
Summary: Yet another freak accident in Racoon City


RESIDENT EVIL: THE NEMESIS REWAKENED  
  
*Author's Note*-Hey Elendil here! I'm back with my first Resident Evil fanfic! I watch the movie a lot and my dad bought me one of the games so I got hooked ^.^; Anyway this fanfic will follow the scheme of any Resident Evil: A freak accident happens and Racoon City is under attack. Original Characters will play huge roles in this fic. It is rated PG-13 for thematic violence.  
  
Disc:*bares fangs* Elendil does not own Resident Evil although is she won the lottery, she'd make her own Resident Evil movie.*chuckles*  
  
Thanks Disc! Please Read and Review!!!  
  
-------@--------@--------@---------@--------@---------@-------@---------@  
  
Chapter One: The accident.. Again  
  
Rea Parker woke up on the cold, cement floor of her cubbyhole-sized office. She is a member of S.T.A.R.S., a military rescue team. She had just joined the team about two hours ago and sleep seemed like a good idea. She yawned and banged her head on her desk as she got up.  
  
"Owww.... What time is it?", she shakily looked at her digital clock. It reads eleven o' clock A.M. A bleeping sound is heard from a machine nearby.  
  
Another S.T.A.R.S. member by the name of Todd called sleepily to her.  
  
"Yo new girl! Answer it!"  
  
She scrambles for the phone and hits the red flashing button, "Hello? S.T.A.R.S. rescue team here, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me? Hello? Hello?"  
  
"Who is this? I am Private Parker. How can I help you?"  
  
"This is... Bri", static blares from the receiver.  
  
"Bri sweetie I can't hear you very well but if you tell me who're you trying to reach maybe I can help...", Rea gasps as Todd shoves her out of his way.  
  
"Step aside Rookie...", he scoffs, "Hello Bri this is Lieutenant Todd here. What is your current position?"  
  
Bri's voice wavers, "Todd? Is that you? Oh gosh you have to get over here! I'm in the "Hive"!"  
  
Todd curses under his breath, "Bri how'd the heck did you get there?"  
  
Static blares and then there is silence.  
  
"Bri?", Todd now sounds worried, "Briana???"  
  
Rea stares at him slightly stunned as he shuts off the machine.  
  
"Who was she? Todd?"  
  
Todd ignores her and rushes to a glass case filled with guns. It has everything from silencers and pistols to assault rifles and bazookas. He sticks two handguns into his belt and slings an assault rifle over his shoulder. He grabs cases of ammo and shoves them into a knapsack, throwing that over his shoulder as well.  
  
"That... was my kid sister, Bri", he clicks a cartridge into his handgun, "She was supposed to be at a friend's house but I guess they decided to take a little field trip to the "Hive"."  
  
Rea stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "The "Hive"? Whats that?"  
  
He sighs, "Okay I'll brief you on the "Hive". The "Hive" is Umbrella's secret lab... where they worked with the T-Virus.."  
  
"You mean the place they discovered under the manor?"  
  
"Exactly. Bri's there I have to go and get her."  
  
"I'm going with you! It'll be my first field assignment!"  
  
Todd sighs, "Seeing that you won't say "Okay I wont go..." fine, you can tag along. Grab anything you can carry okay?"  
  
She runs over to the cases and grabs four handguns and ammo and stuffs them into a bag. She then sticks two more in her pockets and grabs the bazooka.  
  
She grins "You ready?" she picks up a wrist laptop and slips it on, tossing him one as well.  
  
Todd fastens it and nods, "You bet!"  
  
He pushes open the doors and they step out into the busy, windy streets of Racoon City.  
  
Rea peers at her laptop, "Its says here that the manor can be easily reached by foot from our current position..."  
  
"But why take the long way when we can do this?", he begins to sink into the ground.  
  
Rea is startled but then she sees the floor lowering like a miniature elevator. She jumps down after him as she lands in the dark and humid sewers.  
  
"Hey, you couldn't just get a ride?", he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well why wait and let your sister get hurt when I can help her?"  
  
He shrugs and grabs a flashlight from a emergency kit mounted on the wall and flicks the switch. A spindle of dim light stretched back into the sewers.  
  
"Lets go." He begins to walk stealthily in the water, his head snaps up as a continuous click is heard.  
  
"What—?",she looks as he crouches down.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
She dropped to her knees, pulling her hands protectively over her head. A sound is heard and the sudden a waterfall of sewer water starts to fill the sewers. The large drainage holes slam shut and click, locking themselves automatically.  
  
"What do we do now?" Rea yells over the roar.  
  
Todd begins to sprint to the door on the other side.  
  
"Try to keep up, I hope you can swim!"  
  
She sidesteps another waterfall and sprints off after him. The water rises to waist level and it becomes harder to move.  
  
"Todd? Where are you?" she looks and gasps as she sees Todd's body floating in the water.  
  
Ahhh the sweet smell of frustration of the readers! *Ducks* Don't hurt me! But if you review maybe I will think of posting the next chapter.... 


End file.
